This invention relates to a pull stud detachably attached to a tool holder.
Heretofore, when a machining was to be started, an operator operated input means such as key board to input data of various tools which are to be used in a machine tool, such as tool number, tool name, tool diameter, tool length, service life, used hours, cutting conditions and the like in a predetermined storage area such as tool data memory provided within a numerical controller.
However, the above conventional method has the shortcomings in that the operator is required to take a trouble to input the tool data of tools set to a tool magazine, etc. everytime the tools are set, which is troublesome work and often invites input errors, etc.
Therefore, there has been used another method in which tools are assigned with bar codes, etc. and tool data such as tool number etc. are collected by reading the bar codes. However, this conventional method again has the shortcomings in that storable information quantity is extremely limited.
Furthermore, another method is easily thinkable in which a memory element is provided within a tool holder to record tool data. However, since the tool holder is required to be rotated at a high speed together with a tool when machining, the problem on the balance of rotation arises. In addition, the tool holder is exclusively used for a certain tool (i.e., a tool corresponding to the tool data which the memory element stored within the tool holder memorizes) and therefore tool holders must be prepared as many as the number of tools to be used, which is quite uneconomical.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pull stud to be attached to a tool holder, wherein problems on balance of rotation and problems of exclusive use of a tool holder by a certain tool can be solved and an operator is not required to input tool data everytime tools are set and in addition to large quantity of data can be stored.